vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Muhammad Avdol
|-|Avdol= |-|Magician's Red= Summary Muhammad Avdol is a major character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Introduced as an old Egyptian friend of Joseph Joestar, he aids Joseph in bringing out Jotaro Kujo's Stand and revealing the information that Dio Brando has returned. He joins the two of them on a journey to Egypt to defeat DIO. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. 8-C with Magician's Red Name: Muhammad Avdol Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part III: Stardust Crusaders) Gender: Male Age: Late 20s Classification: Human, Fortune Teller, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand), Magician's Red which has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible as well as through his Life Detection), Flight (Within its effective range), Size Manipulation, Body Control (Can manipulate the flames attached to his body), Selective Intangibility, Non-Corporeality and Invisibility, Fire Manipulation (Can generate and manipulate flames with high proficiency. The flames are considered a part of his stand, and therefore share the same properties the stand has; non-Stand users merely feel the heat and see the generated heat waves), Explosion Manipulation and Aura Attack Potency: Street level (Can run with over a hundred kg weighing him down and can launch a fully grown man across a room with one punch). Building level with Magician's Red. (Overwhelmed Judgement, who was capable of deflecting [[Jean Pierre Polnareff|Silver Chariot]'s blows] and overpowering him) Speed: At least Peak Human (Kept pace with Joseph Joestar) with Massively FTL reactions. Massively FTL with Magician's Red (Kept up with and defeated Silver Chariot) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can run with over a hundred kg weighing him down with no visible slowdown or effort). Unknown with Magician's Red Striking Strength: Street Class (Managed to launch both Polnareff and Iggy quite a distance with only a single blow). Building Class with Magician's Red Durability: Building level (Survived being crushed by Strength). Building level with Magician's Red (Held his own against an early Star Platinum and managed to hold the upper hand against Silver Chariot) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. At least several dozen meters with Magician's Red, Life Detector can detect life within 15 meters in any direction. Standard Equipment: Magician's Red Intelligence: Great strategist. Managed to outsmart Jotaro to a degree by tricking him into leaving his jail cell. He's witty and quick on his feet, often to the point where even when it seems that he is going to lose, it is revealed that he has had the upper hand the entire time Weaknesses: Any damage taken to Magician's Red will reflect back onto Avdol. His life detection ability can be trumped by certain attacks or abilities that leave no trace of their presence (Such as with Vanilla Ice) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Jojo cqc.gif|Magician's Red in action Red bind mk2.gif|Red Bind Jojo cfr.gif|Cross Fire Hurricane Jojo cf.gif|Cross Fire Hurricane Special Jojo mr flame.gif|Magician's Red Vs. Silver Chariot Life sense jojo.gif|Life Detector MagicianRed.gif|Avdol manifesting Magician's Red MRFast.gif|Magician's Red avoiding blows from Silver Chariot RestrainAvdol.gif|Avdol demonstrating that he has the strength and ability to overcome and restrain even someone like Iggy *'Magician's Red:' Magician's Red is a humanoid Stand with the body of a red bird. It is capable of using melee attacks, but its more preferred to use its ability or its ability mixed with melee attacks. Since its body is composed of flames, any fire attacks put onto Magician's Red will have no effect. **'Flame Manipulation:' Magician's Red's main ability is pyrokinesis. It can project flames that are visible only to Stand users, but have the strength to produce this much force. It can evaporate metal and incinerate objects in mid-air. There is no limit to the shape or form of the flames Avdol produces. **'Cross Fire Hurricane:' Magician's Red's signature attack. It fires a set of flames in the shape of an ankh, strong enough to bury itself several meters into the ground before rising underneath the enemy still in tact. ***'Cross Fire Hurricane Special:' An advanced form of the Crossfire Hurricane, it is made to cover a wider radius and fire more ankh-shaped flames repeatedly. Avdol has acknowledged there is no limit to how long he can use this attack. **'Red Bind:' Magician's Red uses its flexible flames to wrap an opponent around with a stream of fire. Once trapped, Avdol can trap them on top of surfaces and burn the oxygen around the opponent, essentially suffocating them and leaving them helpless. **'Life Detection:' The flames of Magician's Red produce a psychic energy that is capable of detecting movement, breathing and even Stand energy within a 15 meter radius. It forewarns Avdol of an incoming opponent or reveals one in hiding. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Josuke's Profile (This was end of Part 4 Josuke being used) Ghast (Minecraft) Ghast's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Pet Shop (JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure) Pet Shop’s Profile (both 8-C, speed was equal) Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Aang's Profile (Both were 8-C, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Fire Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Size Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users